


dennis has an onlyfans

by dandelionblizzard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, dennis has an onlyfans, he craves the attention and approval, this is practically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: dennis has an onlyfans, mac sees him showing off. there's nothing explicit don't worry ace lads i gotchu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	dennis has an onlyfans

“Hey, Dennis. What app is that? It's not Grindr, is it...” 

Startled, Dennis quickly shoved his phone in his pocket.

“It's nothing, Mac. Have you made me that sandwich yet?”

Mac rushed off to make the sandwich, like an obedient dog. He was just happy Dennis was eating carbs again, even if it made him incredibly bossy. He looked so much better when his cheeks weren't hollowed, and he had a healthy glow to his skin that showed even through layers of foundation.

Mac distracted, Dennis retreated to his room. He made sure the door was closed before opening his bottom drawer. It was filled to the brim with lingerie, clumsily hidden under some horribly fitting polos he never wore anymore. He grinned to himself – this would do wonders for his fans later. He couldn't wait to get that shot of serotonin when they asked, nay, begged him for more.

\---

Mac finished rinsing the final plate and set it in the drying rack. Dennis had high standards, even for how clean plates were. He went to Dennis' room, to see if he wanted something else, maybe a massage for his pecs.

The door was closed. He tried the handle, and to his surprise it was unlocked. Dennis hated being startled, but he also didn't like when Mac raised his voice. He would have had to yell through the door. He decided to poke his head in, just to see if Dennis wouldn't entirely hate being disturbed at that moment. He cautiously pried the door open, just an inch.

Dennis... was in a dark plum camisole, made from beautiful satin. Mac tried not to look down... but he was wearing matching underwear and suspenders. The tights fit well to his slim legs. He was facing away from the door, thank god, or Mac couldn't stay to watch... whatever this was.

Dennis had his phone propped up on a pillow, ready to film himself. He kneeled on the bed, and slowly started to caress himself, lifting up his cami to expose his stomach. He flashed his nipple, then quickly let the material hang, giving a flirty giggle.

A strangely high voice filled the space: “Let me know what you want to see next.”

What?! Who was seeing Dennis do this? Mac thought. Dennis reached forward to stop the recording. Mac tried to step back, to get away, but the floorboard squeaked under his foot. Dennis snapped around. 

“Mac?”

“Den? What... is this?”

Dennis slowly approached the door, placing his delicate fingers along the frame,  
“It's my Onlyfans. “

Mac took another step back. “Wow. I don't know what to say.”

“How about you don't say anything? You are not to tell anybody in the gang.” He kept calm, no hint of emotion on his face.

“Okay, I won't. And what's your account name - just so I don't send it to them by accident?” Mac cringed.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to take this concept and do it better than I ever could.


End file.
